


Noooooooo

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> For minorhank, in response to this icon prompt:

Her alarm went off, as always, at 6:30. The warm body behind her moaned.

“Noooooooo,” it said.

Sam rolled over, planning to kiss him on the cheek before she headed for the shower, but he was too quick for her. He rolled, too, pinning her down with an arm and a leg.

She really shouldn’t have been surprised. “Somebody has a planet to save, General.”

“Must be you, then.”

She smiled into his chest. She hadn’t noticed, when she got home around midnight, that he was wearing one of his hideous muscle shirts. Burning them all was high on her list. Somehow, when she was in Washington and in reach of his entire wardrobe, she always got distracted.

A hand stole up under the back of her tank top. 

“Jack, I have a debrief at eight o’clock.”

“No, you don’t.” The hand slid down her spine, into her underwear.

“Stop that,” she said, only squirming a little. “You have a car coming at 7:45.”

“No, I don’t.”

Sam pulled back far enough to look him in the eye. His hair was sticking up in a hundred directions and he had lines on his face from the pillow. “You must have driven your mother crazy. How many times did she have to tell you to get out of bed?”

“None. She just pulled the covers off and took them with her.”

“You know, that explains a lot.”

He pulled her close again and tangled his fingers in her hair. “You know what my least favorite part is, Carter?”

All she could do was sigh. “I think I have a good idea.”


End file.
